Meant To Be
by friendscm
Summary: Chandler and Monica are trying to have a baby but its harder than theyd thought....


Chandler walked into the apartment he had shared with his wife for almost 4 years. He called out for her but when he heard no reply, he instead settled on watching TV. He flipped through the channels but when he found nothing worth watching, he turned off the TV. He sighed deeply. He and Monica had been trying to have a baby for 7 months now. 7 months and still no baby! Monica had wanted a baby since she was a kid. Hell, she had her children's names picked out at 14! And he probably didn't say it enough, but God did Chandler want one too. All his life he feared this place; a place where he could love someone so much that she could convince him to willingly become a father. But he loved Monica so much that it did make him want a child of his own; with her. He knew she was depressed about the possibility that she may not be able to have a child. He saw it in her eyes whenever she was around Emma, their niece. He knew she didn't blame him for any of this, but he blamed himself. He never once thought he deserved Monica and it was a miracle she was there and he thanked God every day that she was. Now, the man she had settled for couldn't give her the one thing she wanted most in the world. 

He glanced over at the clock and decided to make dinner.

About a half and hour later, the table was set with candles and dinner. As if on cue, Monica walked through the door.

"Hey babe" said Chandler as we walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her; planting a soft kiss on her lips. When the kiss broke, Monica noticed the dinner Chandler had made on the table.

"Ah, well aren't you sweet?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for you" he said as he released her and went over to the table.

Dinner was great. After, they decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. At 10:30 the credits started rolling. Chandler looked down at Monica and realized she was fast asleep. Being careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, tucked her into bed, got in his pajamas, and got in bed next to her. 'God was she beautiful' he thought. He leaned over and whispered "I love you" into her ear then wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

Chandler woke up the next morning to find Monica sleeping next to him. Her raven colored hair was spread out over her pillow and her arm was slung over her head. Chandler leaned over and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead. She stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. He attempted again to wake her by planting a kiss on her lips. This time, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning baby" he said softly

"Hey you" she replied snuggling up to him as he gladly took her into his arms.

He kissed on the forehead again, then on the lips. Soon their kisses deepened, as he rolled on top of her.

An hour later Chandler walked out of the bedroom dressed for work. He walked over to Monica who was at the stove making breakfast and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Do I have to go to work today?" he whispered into her ear

"Yes, you do" she said

"But why?" he wined.

"Because if you don't work, how do you expect to buy me things?" she teased as she flipped over the pancake. "Besides, it's Friday! We have the whole weekend off together. How about if you go to work today, I promise you can have a replay of this morning" she said seductively as she turned in his arms.

"And all I have to do is go to work?"

"Yup" she replied

"Okay! Are you ovulating today?" he asked.

"Yeah, so don't be home late!" she said excitedly

"Okay babe I won't", kissing her quickly.

"Well, I better go or I'm going to be late" he said putting on his coat.

"Okay bye" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too sweetie. See you tonight" she said as she watched him leave

Then he was gone. She sighed as she sat back down to finish her breakfast. She hoped that maybe tonight would be the night. The night her dreams would come true. Of course, she hoped for that every night and it never happened. She had been waiting forever to have a child. Why was it so hard? Rachel and Ross did it even with a condom! She and Chandler had been trying 7 months now and she still wasn't pregnant. She sighed again as she realized she should get ready for work.

Chandler ran his hands through his hair as he sat at his desk in front of the computer. He looked over at the clock that read 9:30. Monica was going to be mad at him. But he couldn't leave; not now. Nothing was going right today. The WENUS was down lately and his boss was not happy with him. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi sweetie" he said depressingly

"Chandler? Where are you? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly

"I'm fine honey, its just…I may need to be here a bit longer. The WENUS is bad and I need to work on it" he said preparing himself for her answer.

"Oh, okay. What time do you think you'll be home?" she asked, obviously crushed that tonight was not going to be the night.

"I really can't say, sweetheart. Don't wait up for me, okay? I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can." He said

"Okay I love you too. Bye" she replied

"Bye" he said softly just before hearing the click as she hung up the phone.

He returned to his work, determined to get this finished so he could go home to her. A couple hours later decided to take a break. It was 11:45 and he was exhausted. He stared at the photo of her on his desk. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go home and see her. He grabbed his jacket and left.

He entered the apartment to find everything dark. He assumed she had already gone to bed. He entered his bedroom to find her lying in the bed peacefully. He could tell her was still awake by her breathing patterns. He changed out of his work clothes into his pajamas and crawls in bed next to her. His hands slowly found their way around her waist as he pulled her to him. She gave up on trying to fake being asleep and turned over to face him. Chandler could see she had recently being crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, concerned as to why she was crying.

"I..." She said, holding back more tears that threatened to fall. He gave her a moment to try and finish her sentence.

"I thought I might be pregnant" she said as the tears started to fall. Chandlers face remained emotionless. He knew what the answer was.

"I was late so I took the test" she continued, more tears falling.

"And it was negative?" he confirmed, regretting asking immediately as she began to cry harder at his words.

"I'm so sorry honey" he said as he pulled her close and stroked her hair. "I should have been there." She continued to cry on his shoulder. With every sob he heard, his heart broke a little more. She soon cried herself to sleep in his arms. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Why was this so hard? He just didn't get it! Monica and him were meant for each other, weren't they? Why couldn't they have a baby? He just didn't get it. It wasn't fair! He finally realized how much he wanted a family and now it seems like he might never have it! It just wasn't fair…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHANDLER!" she screamed at him.

"Honey, please listen I'm so, so sorry" he pleaded

"No, Chandler! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving! GOOD BYE!" she screamed as the door slammed shut.

Chandler awoke with a start. He was terrified that his dream had been real. His fear was confirmed as he reached over for Monica and she wasn't here. He relaxed when he saw the note from her.

Chandler,

I went to shopping with Rachel and Phoebe. I didn't want to wake you up. There's breakfast on the table, unless Joey got there first. I'll be home later. I love you.

Monica

He put down the note and went into the bathroom to shower; then back to the bedroom to get dressed. He later returned to the living room to see Joey sitting at the kitchen table with an empty plate in front of him.

"Sorry man. Was that for you?"

"Nah, that's alright" he said with a sigh, falling into the chair next to Joey

"You alright there?" Joey asked concerned at why his friend was so gloomy.

"Its just…well we promised we weren't going to tell anyone…" he said hesitantly.

"Come on dude, it's me. You can tell me" Joey replied

"Well Monica and I have been trying to have a baby." He said

"Really? That's great! Then why are you so depressed about that?" Joey asked curiously.

"Well its proving be he harder than most people would think." He said

"How long have you been trying?" Joey asked

"7 months" Chandler replied

"Wow…I'm sorry man." Joey said trying to console his friend

"It's just, it's not fair, you know? It seems so easy for everyone else. And it just feel like its one of those things just going to happen immediately and its going to be perfect; like it was meant to be. And I thought this was meant to be, but maybe I was wrong." He said with sadness in his voice.

"No, Chandler. You're not wrong. It is meant to be; because you guys are perfect for each other. And this is going to happen for you. I can feel it." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks dude. And don't tell Monica I told you about all this" Chandler said

"I won't" he promised

Later that night, Joey and Chandler were sitting in the kitchen as the 3 girls walked through the door, buried in shopping bags.

"Whoa, did you girls buy enough stuff!" Joey asked.

"Well my friend Jane was getting fired from Bloomingdales and wanted to abuse her discount, so we helped a little" Phoebe replied as she set her bags down and plopped down on the couch along with Rachel and Monica.

"What did you buy?" Joey asked

"You know, clothes and stuff" Rachel answered.

"Oh" Joey replied, bored with their answer. "So do you guys want to go grab dinner or something?"

"Yeah sure" said Rachel and Phoebe.

"I'm gonna pass" Monica replied

"Yeah me too" Chandler said too. He wasn't going to leave Monica alone.

"Okay, come on guys" Joey said, gesturing to Phoebe and Rachel

Soon Monica and Chandler were left alone.

"Umm…Chandler. I need to talk to you" Monica said.

"Okay" he said leading her over to the couch. Whenever someone said 'I need to talk', it wasn't good, so Chandler prepared himself for the worst.

"Well umm…please don't be mad okay?" she said nervously. "It's that…umm….well….I ran into Richard while shopping today" she said

Chandler's heart nearly skipped a beat. This was it. She was leaving him. Richard had once been the love of her life. Richard could give her children. He couldn't. She wanted children. It made perfect sense for her to go with him.

"Chandler?" Monica asked; worried by his silence

"Are you gonna leave me?" he asked, as he got ready for the answer.

"Leave you? No, I'm not going to leave you! Chandler, I just wanted to tell you that running into Richard made me realize just how much I love you and how lucky I am to be with you. And I want you to know that even if we never have a baby of our own, we're still always going to be together, okay?"

Chandler let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much" was his only response

"I love you too" she said as he leaned to go kiss her.

Once the kiss broke she reached into one of her bags and fumbled around for something

"I bought something for you." She said

"Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked

"Why don't you go into the bedroom? I'll be in in a minute with the present." She said with a grin.

"Okay…" he said; wondering what she got him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and soon saw Monica in the doorway in a very revealing piece of clothing (if you could call it clothing)

"So, I'm assuming you're still ovulating" Chandler said with a grin.

"CHANDLER, CHANDLER WAKE UP!" he heard her yell. He rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up to figure out what we going on. He looked over to see Monica excitedly sitting beside him smiling at him. She had something in her hand, but he wasn't awake enough to figure out what it was.

"Mon, its 7 o'clock on a Sunday! Why are you up?" he asked groggily, still trying to wake up.

"Chandler! It's positive!" she said

"What? What's positive?" he asked lsleepily, still not understanding what was going on.

"The pregnancy test! It's positive! I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a daddy!"

With this he immediately became awake.

"Are you serious?" he asked in surprise

"Yeah! Look!" she said holding out the pregnancy test she had been holding in her hand for him to see.

"Oh my god! We're gonna have a baby!" he exclaimed gathering her up in his arms and holding her tightly. He looked down into her eyes, which were now filled with tears.

"I love you" he said softly

"I love you too" she replied, kissing him.

At that moment Chandler realized that everything was going to be okay. That it really was meant to be.


End file.
